This invention relates generally to short message service (SMS) and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for allowing subscribers (e.g., parents) to control the short message access of others who may use their mobile phones (e.g., children). However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is also amenable to other applications. For example, the invention may be implemented for clients with enhanced message service (EMS), multimedia message service (MMS), and other types of message services.
By way of background, short message service (SMS) is the transmission of short text messages to and from a directory number and/or an Internet protocol (IP) address. It is a store and forward way of transmitting messages to and from mobiles. The message (text only) from the sending mobile is stored in a central short message service center (SMSC), which then forwards it to the destination mobile. This means that in the case where the recipient is not available the short message is stored in a database and can be sent later. Each short message can be no longer than 160 characters. These characters can be text (alphanumeric) or binary Non-Text Short messages.
Current telecommunication networks provide point-to-point SMS. Typically, SMS is used to transmit messages to and from mobile stations (MSs) via wireless networks, including personal communication system (PCS), global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), and paging networks. However, other types of devices capable of transmitting or receiving short messages via other types of networks, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN), private telephone networks, the Internet, and private intranets and internets, have also been developed.
One of the common applications of SMS includes exchanging small messages like “See you at 7.30 tonight at xyz.” SMS is particularly suited for these kinds of short messages because SMS is much cheaper than calling some one and giving the same message. Calling some one to give the same message would invariably take more time and hence more cost. Also, many operators offer e-mail service over SMS. Every user is assigned an e-mail address at signup and any message delivered to that email is converted to short messages and delivered to the mobile. It is possible to send e-mail messages (less than 160 characters) from a mobile phone to any e-mail address via SMS. Further, information services like news, weather, entertainment and stock prices etc. can be availed just by sending a keyword like NEWS, WEATH etc. to the short message center number.
Thus, SMS has become a convenient way for youngsters to communicate with their friends and classmates without invoking a voice call. In certain areas, SMS calls are even billed at a lower rate than regular voice calls. As SMS becomes more popular, uninvited or inappropriate messages may get delivered to subscribers. Also, some of the youngsters' friends may send improper short messages to them.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved method and apparatus that resolve the above-referenced difficulties and others.